The Bet
by mionedisgized
Summary: Malfoy is an arrogant prat and two former enemies are determined to put him in his place Au/ EWE / mild smut / Story is rated mature for sexual scenes and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing of the Potterverse, all credit for characters and locations goes to JK Rowling.

A/N: still having trouble w/ Untouchable but this one has been bugging me so thought I'd get it out, hope you like it ;)

**Friday, Prologue**

The scene in the common room of the Slytherin dorm Friday morning was not an unusual sight. What made it noteworthy were the participants. The blond hair laying against the back of the black leather chair was unmistakable, unfortunately the brunette buried face first in his lap was not the witch he was engaged to. In fact, that witch had just walked in with her best friend and was less than thrilled to find her future husband in such a position. Screaming ensued, followed by threats, tears and eventually a ring thrown in the blonds face while his ex-fiancé stormed off in a fury.

The blond casually resumed his previous activities, one hand in the brunettes hair, the other twirling the ring with a strange look on his face. If any of them had ever seen a smile on Draco Malfoy's face before, they might have recognized it, instead it just worried them.

Later that afternoon, sitting in the same spot, surrounded by his acquaintances Draco rolled a letter lazily in his hand. He'd expected it, knew what it would say and really wasn't all that interested. His father was furious of course, not that the young man cared. He smirked as his friends stared at him curiously.

"He's going to kill you," one of the other boys said blankly, only briefly looking up from the book on his lap. Malfoy grinned, "Nah, I'm the heir, eventually I'll have to continue the family line and he knows it."

The Nott heir shrugged and returned to his book while the other boys watched the exchange with sympathy. Each of them was also an heir, they knew they'd have to marry sooner rather than later, and that their bride wouldn't be their choice. Even if they didn't show it, they were impressed that Malfoy had managed to get out of his own arranged marriage and wished they had the nerve to do the same. Well, most of them, Nott was quite satisfied with his families choice for his bride and had no wish to get out of it.

"Besides," the arrogant blond continued, "it's not like I couldn't have my pick of the girls in this pathetic school."

"Really?" A dark skinned boy drawled.

Malfoy snickered. "Please, I've already had most of the ones worth having."

The dark skinned boy, Zabini, grinned. "All except the one you want."

Malfoy glared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Zabini laughed, a deep laugh that caused several heads to turn their way as it was an unusual sound in the somber Slytherin Common Room. "Don't bother to deny it, everyone knows you want Granger."

Malfoy's face darkened to an unusual shade of crimson, "Watch yourself Zabini, I wouldn't touch the mudblood with your cock."

Zabini smirked while the others watched on with varying degrees of amusement. "As if she'd let you."

"You've got to be kidding me, if I wanted Granger I'd have her on her back in no time at all."

"Two weeks." Zabini said calmly. "I'll bet you 200 galleons that you can't shag Granger in two weeks."

Malfoy thought this over for less than a second before smirking and saying, "Your on."

~~*~~

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. For that matter, she wasn't having a good week. She'd had a fight with Ronald, one of her best friends, on Monday. Not that it was an unusual occurrence, what was unusual, was that on Friday evening, they still weren't talking. Usually their fights were explosive and quickly over, not this time.

Thus, when she found herself on her knees in the middle of the hall, thanks to someone deliberately bumping into her, her fury reached the limit. She jumped to her feet, rage etched into her features and wand in hand, to see Pansy Parkinson turning the corner laughing like a hyena. She held her wand tightly, muttering threats and aspersions on the other girls character as she collected her scattered belongings.

"Here," a deep voice said above her head. She stiffened. She knew that voice entirely to well, although it was usually filled with malice.

"Thanks," she said through clenched teeth as she snatched the book out of his hand. She stalked off without casting a glance in his direction. She put her wand away and was shocked to find her hand brushing against a piece of parchment. She pulled it out, knowing for a fact that she never put anything but her wand in that pocket.

_Astronomy Tower, 12PM, you need to hear this._

The note was unsigned, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind who had written it. The flowery handwriting was unmistakable and she was by nature, curious. Her mind began to race over what Pansy Parkinson could possibly have to say to her. She began running scenarios through her head, consequences and the like, eventually deciding it just may be worth the risk. So she traded patrolling schedules with Susan Bones and took the upper level late shift.

Hermione was waiting when Parkinson slipped through the door. "Sorry bout earlier," the other girl said in a soft voice that was very different than Hermione had ever heard from her. "I needed a way to get the parchment to you without anyone knowing."

Hermione nodded and said, "Why did you need to see me Parkinson?" She kept her voice level, not friendly, but not cold either.

"Malfoy made a bet in the common room that he'd shag you in the next two weeks. Thought you should have a heads up."

Hermione cocked her head. "Not that I don't appreciate the warning, unnecessary as it is, but why are you telling me this?"

Parkinson smirked, showing her pointy teeth threateningly. "Because I want to see the little prick put in his place and I think you're the one to do it Granger. His obsession with you is common knowledge in Slytherin. Now he has a reason to pursue you and he will. I want him to think he has a chance, but then I want to watch as you pull the rug out from under him."

Hermione nodded. "I see. You want me to play him."

"Like a violin, in front of the entire school. I want to see the bastard fall. Hard." Pansy's lips stretched in a scary facsimile of a smile. " A galleon says you can't do it."

Hermione burst into laughter, recognizing the other girls goading for what it was. "Your on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, Day One**

Hermione was expecting it, thanks to Parkinson's warning, but it still took her by surprise when Malfoy cornered her. She'd thought it over carefully and knew just what to do to play the arrogant Slytherin. She sighed deeply and stared at him, "What Malfoy?"

"You hate me don't you?" He asked with a pouty lip and sad grey eyes.

"Hate requires a lot more feeling than you evoke in me. You annoy me yes, but in the way a fly buzzing around my head annoys me. I hate your father if that helps," she smirked at him and pushed past.

He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her to face him. "I don't mean the things I say," he said quietly. "It's expected of me... if I don't act a certain way, well... it would be bad," he finished lamely.

"Look Malfoy, is there a reason you're sharing this with me? Only, I have somewhere I'm supposed to be and don't really have time for confessional at the moment." She raised an eyebrow at him before pushing past once more and continuing on her way.

An hour later he cornered her in the Library. "Hey Granger," he said quietly, interrupting her study time. She raised her eyes towards him, instantly dismissing him and turning back to her book. Though she appeared to be reading, she was trying not to smile as anger tightened his features before smoothing back into the unflappable Slytherin mask once more. "Mind if I sit here?" He sat without waiting for an answer and she shrugged, not bothering to raise her eyes this time. He managed to bite his tongue for all of two minutes before asking, "What are you reading?"

She lifted the book so that it hid her face and exposed the title to him. "Most Potente Potions? Why are you reading that?" he asked suspiciously. "And how? It's out of the Restricted Section."

She placed it flat on the table and sighed, raising her eyes to his. "I have a pass to the Restricted Section and I'm reading it for research into my final project. Now may I continue or did you have any further questions." Her expression was formidable, she knew this because she'd practiced in front of the mirror every summer since first year to copy Professor McGonagall's angry look.

He pouted and pulled a book out of his satchel. She returned her eyes to her book, though continued to watch peripherally, biting her lip to stifle her laughter. She only realized this served another purpose when she saw his eyes focus on her mouth and silently groan. She slipped her tongue out to wet her lips before tightening her teeth on them again. He watched hungrily. She turned pages regularly, occasionally repeating the process of licking her lips and biting them, all the time watching as he stared.

After an hour of his creepy watching of her, she packed up her belongings, returned the book to the Restricted Section and walked out without a word. Knowing he'd follow, she led the way out to the grounds, finding a nice spot away from the school under a large tree. She set herself down gently and began to hum as she scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"This is called stalking," she said calmly when he sat beside her.

"Why do you hate my father and not me?" He asked and she could tell it was bothering him just by the tone of his voice.

"Your father tried to kill me, you're just a spoiled prat." She continued to write, ignoring him, knowing it would infuriate him. Malfoy's were not used to being ignored. He reached out and plucked the quill from her hand. "Now you're pissing me off." Her head raised, and her eyes narrowed on his smirking face. Before he had time to react she removed her wand from her holster and had it pointed at his neck. "Return my quill and quit pestering me."

"I'm trying to be friendly Granger, why won't you give me a chance?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I don't like you Malfoy. Go play with the other Snakes." She snatched her quill back and continued to stare at him, wand held firmly in her hand, though it was no longer held to any part of his body.

"I like you," he said quietly, and if she didn't know better, she may have been inclined to believe his innocent look.

"That's nice," she stood, retrieved her belongings and walked away, tossing a smirk at him over her shoulder.

Twice more he cornered her on Saturday, and twice more she shot him down, as cruelly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday, Day Two**

Sunday, she received a post in the morning mail, an unusual enough occurrence that it caught the attention of her two best friends. "Oi, who's sending you mail on a Sunday?" Ron asked, spitting eggs all over the table.

Hermione grimaced and stood. "None of your business," she spat at him, disgusted with his manners and dismayed that they were the first words spoken between the two of them in a week. Harry just sighed and stared down at his plate.

As soon as she was through the double doors, she was listening for the footsteps she was sure she'd hear. A grin creased her lips as they fell in behind her, just as she'd anticipated. She hurried to the Astronomy Tower, reading her parchment quickly before arriving so she'd be prepared for him.

"Why are you still following me?" She asked tetchily.

"You looked upset at breakfast," he said quietly.

"And?" she turned to face him, sneering.

"And since your idiot friends didn't seem inclined to comfort you..." he trailed off.

"You thought you might offer me a shoulder to cry on?" she taunted him.

He sighed, running his hand impatiently through his hair. "Something like that..." he mumbled.

"Look Malfoy," she said, her voice gentling slightly. "I don't know what's got into you lately, but we aren't friends, we aren't going to be friends, and you following me around isn't going to change that. It would be best if you stopped." She knew her words would only make him try harder, was counting on it in fact. She turned around as soon as she finished speaking, looking out over the grounds so that he couldn't see the laughter dancing in her eyes.

She wasn't expecting him to put his hands on her shoulders and lean in to breath in her ear, "I don't want to be your friend Granger."

She turned to face him, standing toe to toe, noses nearly touching and whispered, "Then what do you want Malfoy?"

He smiled at her, leaned down and before she could move his mouth was covering hers. She grabbed his sweater in her fists and kissed him back. It wasn't right, there was no future in it, but she couldn't help but think he was damn good with his mouth. It was too bad he was such a prat.

That was all the reminder it took to detach herself emotionally and focus on strictly the logistics of what she was doing. Secret snogging would keep him chasing her until she was ready to watch him fall on his ass.

She pulled back, making a show of panting slightly as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" she asked, voice quivering.

"Because I've wanted to for years..." he brushed his knuckles gently over her cheek, eyes staring down at her with longing and nervousness. At that moment, she couldn't have said who was the better actor. The both of them were playing their parts so well that if she'd been watching from the outside, she'd have thought they were actually falling in love. She thought of the time she saw Charlie Weasley naked and felt a blush heat her cheeks, just as she'd intended, and turned her head away in a mock impression of shyness.

She nibbled her lip, listening for his stifled groan before whispering, "We can't."

"We can," he whispered back, using his thumb to raise her face back to his and brushing his lips over hers again. She shook her head slowly, left to right. "We can!" He insisted. "No one has to know... not yet, while we're still in school... then after graduation it won't matter what they think."

She couldn't meet his eyes or he'd know instantly that she was laughing at him. "You... you mean, like a secret relationship?"

"Exactly!" He sounded so proud of himself for the idea.

She turned back towards the grounds so that his front was pressed to her back and said, "Let me think about it."

He nuzzled her neck. "Don't think yourself out of it Granger... we both want it, let's give it a shot. If it doesn't work, then we end it, no hard feelings?"

She nodded, "I'll let you know." He brushed a kiss over her neck, fingers trailing delicately over her bare arms before leaving her alone.

She waited until she heard the door shut before turning with a triumphant smile. "I bow to the Mistress..." Pansy said softly, making her way to Hermione's location from the shadows where she'd been hiding. "If I didn't know better..."

Hermione laughed. "Ah but you do... think he bought it?"

"Oh he bought it alright, hell I bought it and I wasn't involved. The both of you are crazy good liars... it's scary actually." Pansy laughed and Hermione grinned at her. They parted to go their separate ways then.

At lunch Hermione was careful to meet his eyes before turning away. She didn't miss the gloating expression, nor the surprised look on Zabini's face. She didn't dare look at Pansy, instead turning to talk to Harry. "What's going on?" her best friend asked quietly enough that no one else could hear.

She looked at him and grinned. It only took a few minutes of whispered conversation behind cupped hands to catch him up. He shook his head, smiling nervously. "Be careful, 'Mione," he whispered. "This has the potential to blow up in your face."

She nodded. "I know," she said, careful to keep her face turned away from the Slytherin table, "But it's the perfect opportunity to put the ferret in his place." He nodded, agreeing to keep Ron off of her case for the following two weeks until this mess concluded.

"I don't disagree, just don't think... don't think I don't know you have feelings for him. I never said anything because it didn't matter, but I know you were crushing on him and... I don't want you to get hurt."

She laughed then, a light tinkling sound that made everyone around her smile. "Oh Harry," she leaned into his shoulder and stared up into his beautiful eyes. "Lusting after a boy is so completely different than actually falling for him. Malfoy is eye candy, I enjoy looking at him, but have no intention of making it a permanent diet." She shuddered at the idea.

He grinned at her, throwing his arm around her shoulder in a casual embrace. She looked across the hall from beneath her eyelashes and nearly exploded when she saw the anger and jealousy on the Slytherin's face. She looked down a bit and saw Pansy grinning.

"You know," she said casually, opening her eyes to stare up at him adoringly. "Pansy is your Potion's partner right? Never know, you may just find that you like her... she's not at all like I thought."

Harry pushed away from her playfully, groaning, "Bite your tongue woman. I enjoy my life the way it is thanks. Now that I'm done with drama I'm keeping it that way." She laughed at him, cuddling back into his side, all the time her shadowed eyes were trained on the blond watching them with tight lips and narrowed eyes. She pressed a kiss to her best friends cheek and left the table, headed for her usual haunt.

It probably wasn't nice to use Harry in such a manner, but he was more than willing and it gave her an outlet for her true crush without coming out and saying it. He did just as she expected. Before she reached the Library she was unceremoniously pushed into an empty classroom. "What was that?" he demanded as soon as the door shut.

"What was what?" She argued defensively, hands on hips, though she knew very well what had him so upset.

"What was all that flirting and touching Potter at lunch? I thought... I thought..." he broke off, eyes staring at her, confusion etched deeply into his sharp features.

_He's so pretty,_ she thought wistfully. With his expensively styled messy hair and molten silver eyes, the Malfoy heir was a stunning example of prime breeding. His broad shoulders and sexy body only enhanced his angelic features. _Too bad he's such an ass, _she thought with a mental snort. _Although, perhaps it's for the best, if he had a decent personality he'd be entirely too easy to fall for._

She shook off the thought, forcing her mind back to the conversation at hand. "Harry's my best friend," she said softly, stepping closer to touch his cheek. "I always flirt and touch him, he does the same, it doesn't mean anything between us. We know how it is, we don't belong together as more than friends."

He scoffed, leaning into her hand. "It may not mean anything to you, but I see the way he looks at you. It means something to him..." she met his eyes then. It was obvious he meant every word, she'd never seen him so serious in the nearly eight years since she'd met him. "I know that look Granger," he said quietly, holding her cheeks so that she was looking at him. "I know it well, I've worn it several times over the year when nobody could see me." He leaned down and kissed her and she'd have sworn he meant it.

She not only allowed it, but encouraged it. She leaned into him, fingers running up his chest to cross behind his neck, raising to her tiptoes so that their faces were closer together. When his hands crossed under her bum, lifting her higher, she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and kissed him harder. He groaned, backing her against the wall, thrusting into her through their clothes. She whimpered, putting as much emotion in it as she could, which at the moment was quite a bit, and began to push at his chest.

"Malfoy," she whispered frantically. "Malfoy stop!" He did, resting his head against hers and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, tracing the fingers of one hand over her cheek soothingly while the other continued to hold her firmly. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, turning her head so that their eyes met. "I lost my head. It... well I can't promise I won't lose my head again, but I can promise that if you tell me to stop, or at anytime say no... it's done. I won't... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

She nodded, recognizing the truth, even if this whole thing was based on a lie. She recognized what Harry had meant, and for the first time she was worried. She was gambling her virginity on a bet, a stupid bet that she was quickly forgetting in the heat of his embrace. It had nothing to do with liking someone, it was seduction, plain and simple and he was a Master at the game. "I... I have to go," she whispered, pushing him away and fixing her clothes before bolting without a second look.

She didn't meet with Pansy that night, ashamed to admit that she'd lost her head, even momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday, Day Three**

How could she have forgotten double potions Monday morning? Or worse, that Malfoy was her assigned partner for their current project? Her feet were dragging the entire path to the dungeons, dreading what the day would bring. Granted, he was unlikely to fondle her publically when he was currently pushing for a 'secret relationship', but it wouldn't stop him from distracting her. It was a state she was currently susceptible to and she didn't like it at all.

When his hand trailed up her thigh during the lecture, she removed it and put it on his own leg firmly. When he leaned over her to reach an ingredient rather than asking, she leaned back and glared at him. When he pressed his hard length into her from behind while she was stirring the cauldron she whimpered.

"Stop it!" She finally demanded just loud enough for him to hear her.

"I thought about you all night, didn't sleep a wink remembering how sweet you taste and how perfect you feel in my arms," he breathed in her ear when he leaned over to add the bubotuber pus.

She turned her head slightly, inhaling deeply of his intoxicating scent. He grinned at her as he stepped back and she glared at him in return. "I take my classes seriously Malfoy, distracting me during lessons is not the way to get my attention," she hissed at him.

"But it's obviously working, you're talking to me now at least," he said in a low flirty voice.

"No Malfoy, I'm pissed at you, not the same thing at all. I guarantee that if you keep irritating me, there will be no more secret snogs." With that she turned her focus back to their potion.

"So you're saying that if I leave you alone during lessons then there will be more secret snogs?" he asked smugly.

"Not quite. I'm saying if you don't that there won't be."

"Fine," he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. She bit her lip and had to forcibly prevent herself from looking across the aisle to see Pansy's reaction. Class passed quickly once Malfoy laid off the flirting and teasing, and before she knew it they were packing up. "Meet me in that classroom during free period?" he asked quietly as he leaned down to grab something.

She nodded and walked out to meet Harry, who was waiting for her. Ron had chosen not to continue Potions in their optional eighth year, having already been promised a position in the Auror training program as long as he passed whatever NEWT's he took. Harry had been offered the same deal, as had Hermione, for their parts in the war, but both had opted to take all of their courses to be better prepared if they chose to join the program. Neither had given an answer yet.

As they walked away, heads close, three people watched jealously, and all of them knew that the only way they'd have a chance was to separate the best friends. One of them brushed it off, the other two began to scheme.

Hermione met Malfoy as agreed, entering the classroom cautiously. He smiled at her from a desk across the room. He gestured for her to join him and she did, slowly easing towards him as she tried to read his expression. When she was within reach he guided her onto his lap. "You decide when it's gone to far... you're in control," he explained when she looked at him questioningly.

She smiled, leaning down to brush her lips over his. She knew what he was doing and had to appreciate his technique, even if she did recognize it for what it was. As with their previous kisses it quickly escalated from gentle exploration to heated snogging and it was difficult for her to pull back. She did manage it eventually, letting her head fall to his shoulder and panting rapidly as she attempted to clear her head.

She flicked her wand absently, eyes trailing lazily to the display next to her before jumping to her feet and smoothing her uniform. "Bloody Hell!" she swore, grabbing her bag and bolting from the room, leaving a stunned and very aroused pureblood prat behind her.

~*~

Draco was getting frustrated. Pinning Granger down was like trying to catch air. Every time he thought he had her, she up and disappeared on him. It had been a long time since he'd actually had to pursue a girl, usually they just fell on their backs for him with a single look. Granger wasn't impressed with his money or his social status and he'd known it wouldn't be easy to win the bet, but he'd been surprised when she'd reacted to his touch.

Pleasantly surprised since hearing her moan his name had been his secret fantasy since fourth year. He smirked as he stalked down the hall, eyes distant, his mind racing over their latest meeting. Merlin but she felt perfect in his arms, so warm and generous. He knew that accepting the bet had been the way he justified going after what he wanted. Not that he wanted her permanently, no he'd eventually have to marry some idiot pureblood wench and sire an heir, but in the meantime he'd have a little something he wanted.

His eyes blazed molten silver as he remembered the way she'd squirmed in his lap, the way her mouth had panted lightly against his neck when she tried to regain her control. A low growl escaped him, just a few more minutes and he'd have had her knickers in his pocket. It didn't take him long to reach the Slytherin dorm and though he'd already had a shower before classes, he figured now was as good a time as any for another.

~*~

Hermione met Pansy in their pre-arranged spot. The other girl was waiting, touching her wand tip to her fingernails and changing the color, then holding her hand out to admire it before repeating the procedure. "Took you long enough," she said snidely when Hermione entered the otherwise empty classroom.

"Got distracted," she said vaguely.

"Yeah," Pansy snorted, "he's good at that isn't he? Distracting I mean?"

Hermione nodded. "Alright, give me dirt, something I can use..."

The Slytherin smirked at the Gryffindor and said, "Well..."

Hermione walked away from the conversation, mind racing as she went over the information she'd received, weighing it's importance and judging how best to use it.


End file.
